


The bad boy drawer WIP

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a bad boy drawer and he is ready to introduce you to some things inside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bad boy drawer WIP

You came home after a long day at work, and were completely exhausted. At the same time, you were eager, for today was your 1st anniversary with your husband Tom, and he had promised a night to remember. Your imagination had taken a life of it's own with that promise over the phone just before your lunch break, and it became difficult to concentrate on much else the rest of the day.  
You entered the house and it was strangely quiet. No typical music coming from the study, no sound of greeting, just silence. "Hello? Tom?" You call out, your voice seeming to echo on the walls. You look around a bit in the dimly lit house and don't see him anywhere. However, your eyes did catch a single red rose sitting on the coffee table in the living room, resting on top of a folded note, next to a single glass of champaign. You walked over after unbuckling your shoes, and took a moment to smell the rose, and open the note.

"My dearest. Tonight I made the promise to make this a night you would remember. And I keep my promises. I'm going to show you a side of me I haven't quite shown you completely yet, apart from glimpses. But I promise, you will have fun. I recommend you drinking the contents of the glass before joining me in the bedroom. We begin as soon as you enter. Should you need it, your safe word is Macbeth."

Your curiosity was definitely peaked by the note. You and Tom had played around with a bit of bondage before, but nothing beyond a blindfold and a tie for a hand restraint. You shrugged and decided to play along. You tipped back the glass, and set it back down on the table once emptied. Standing up, you straightened your outfit and walked softly back towards the bedroom door.

You paused a moment to listen, but not hearing a thing, you pushed it open. The room was lit by candles scattered all around the room. You glanced around, and saw him, sitting in the chair in the far corner. He was only dressed in black leather pants that seemed to hug his form perfectly. You gulped, and took a couple steps further. His eyes were closed, but he did not appear asleep. Your suspicions were confirmed, as his eyes snapped open and stared at you intensely. "Glad you could join me." He said in a low tone, almost a growl. He sprung up and came over to you. He looked you up and down, standing just in front of you. "Yes," he said as if agreeing with one of his thoughts. "Yes you should strip. But do it slowly. And don't take your eyes off me the entire time.

You look at him with question, but you don't argue. Beginning to unbutton your top you gaze on him with heavy lidded eyes. The whole atmosphere is already turning you on. You slip your shirt off and let it fall to the floor by your feet. Then you unhook your bra and it joins the shirt on the floor. Just as you are about to undo your pants, he stops you. Suddenly, bending down, he captures one of your nipples in his mouth and sucks on it almost roughly. The other breast is soon looked after by his free hand. He switched sides with his mouth and sucked on the other nipple. You leaned on his shoulders for a bit of support as his actions were making you a bit weak in the knees.

He pulled away with a pop and licked his lips before standing back up, crossing his arms and looking at you expectantly. You realized you were expected to continue stripping, so you started up again. You were soon standing there naked, and felt a bit exposed, and cold. You could have sworn the air in the room was turned colder than normal. He reached out and grabbed your hand, leading you to the four poster bed. "Lay down. On your back. Head propped up on the pillow." You looked at him, and saw his expression was quite dark and serious. His forehead was even crinkled with an almost stern feeling. But his pants told a different story. For just a glance downwards, you could see the leather was straining a bit. "Eyes on me." He said sharply. "Yes sir" you replied quietly as you got into the desired place in the bed. You watched him cross the room and open the bottom drawer of the dresser that he had told you was off limits. Often times you had wanted to look, but decided to respect his privacy. He pulled out a few items, but you couldn't tell what they were. Until he brought them closer that is. One was the scarf he wore as Loki in Avengers. He tied your wrists together with it, then secured you to one if the rungs. Giving it an experimental tug, you could tell you weren't going anywhere easily. "Now I can't have you seeing everything I am doing otherwise, where would be the sense of suspense?" he chuckled as your vision was blocked by a black silk blindfold. You could feel your insides meting already. You always hated buildup due to your lack of patience, and he was taking it slow, seemingly on purpose. You felt something run across the bottom of your foot and you pulled it away quickly and squeaked. You heard him chuckle from seemingly across the room. "I have wanted to introduce you to this drawer for a whole now my dear. I call it my bad boy drawer. A many variety of things lay in here for a full night of fun. I don't think I will use them all tonight with you though. I want to save some things for another time." You could hear the excitement in his voice. He seemed to be walking around the room fiddling with different things, never staying in one place for too long. "Well don't keep me waiting too long over here!" you said impatiently. He was suddenly next to you and hissed in your ear. "Tonight you don't get to tell me what to do. Everything has been planned out to the detail. All you have to do, is go along for the ride." He disappeared again, but soon was felt by your feet. He wrapped some kind of soft fabric around your right ankle, and tied it to the corner post. Then repeated the process with your left leg. You were now spread wide open, and you were sure he could see how wet you were ready. 

Something touched your folds and you jumped and yelped at the unexpected contact. "Shhh..don't make me have to gag you too." he said. He ran the smooth object, what you guessed to be a leather riding crop, along your thighs, stomach, and breasts. It dragged across your lips and you became bold and reached out to grab it tightly between your teeth. He slapped you lightly yet firmly on the inside of your thigh. "Play nice, or I will leave you here writhing with want with no form of release. Now lay still." The threat stilled you and you forced yourself to be patient for his next move. The riding crop appeared on your sensitive flesh again. Rushing was not in it's movements. Simply stroking and teasing your skin with the soft leather. If you could have clenched your legs together you would have. Instead, you did a fair bit of squirming. You were waiting for a rebuke for it, but it never came.

The crop left your skin and you heard him searching for another item then you heard buzzing. You knew if he put a buzzing toy on your nub you would lose it. And as impatient as you were, you didn't want it to end that fast. "No, no, no, no!" You said quickly as you heard his footsteps come closer. "Don't worry. This won't make you cum. Just keep you tottering on the edge." He easily slipped the rather large toy inside of your dripping hole and turned it to the lowest setting with the remote. You could feel it stretching your walls, and the constant buzzing was almost more than you could bear. But he was right. It was not enough to send you over the edge. The bastard knew your body better than you did sometimes. 

You felt him straddle your chest and heard the sound of a zipper. "Open your mouth and suck." he said roughly. You obeyed, and found your mouth filled with his thick long cock. You had limited movement, but you did your best to suck him off, and even deep throated him at one point. You could hear him hissing with pleasure at your actions. You pulled your mouth off of him with a juicy pop, and swirled your tongue around his tip making him gasp loudly. "I can dish it right back to you even from this position, I see." you comment smugly. His response was to flick the speed dial on the remote and send it to a much higher intensity. After a few seconds, right when you were about to spill over the edge, he turned it completely off. You screamed with the loss of the sensation and combined state of frustration. 

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" Tom said, putting his cock back in your mouth. Not wanting a repeat situation, you did as he asked. You could tell he was getting close, as he began thrusting into your mouth a bit, with ragged movements. It wasn't long before he was shooting his cum into your mouth, and you greedily swallowed every drop. He zipped himself back up, and got off of you, and the bed. "Now it is your turn. Time for a bit more fun." You felt him near your center, and suddenly his tongue was lapping at your folds, focusing on your clit. You screamed again as he expertly danced his tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves. He turned the intensity of the vibrator up at the same time. The combination sent you over the edge and you saw spots behind your tightly shut eyes. 

Later you found yourself nestled in the arms of your husband, who was currently peppering your skin with kisses. "Did you have fun tonight, darling?" he asked softy. "Of course I did. You fulfilled your promise of making it a night to remember. Perhaps next time we can find out what other things are in that drawer." you answer with a smirk.


End file.
